DmC - Promise
by SecretE
Summary: This takes place between Mission 15 - The Trade and Mission 16 - The plan. I just felt there was a chunk of the story missing here. Thanks for giving up your time to read this.


The black car skidded into the dark, narrow alleyway, Dante still aloft on the car roof.

'That was close...' mumbled Vergil as he glided with ease out of the car.

'Damn right it was! Why the fuck did you shoot Lilith?!' Dante exclaimed.

'I already told you Dante, I had to.'

'You put Kat in danger... again.' Dante replied, a little hurt by his brother's ignorance towards Kat's life. Kat rose up out of the car, using Dante's muscular forearm for support.

'Why can't you see the opportunity we've created? We finally pissed Mundus off; we can draw him out of his lair!' Vergil retorted. Dante simply shook his head, electing to ignore Vergil's reply. Dante was mindful of Kat's shoulder as he clutched her brittle frame close to his chest and carried her quickly into a disused warehouse. They had nowhere else to go after the destruction of the Order's Headquarters. He gently sat Kat down on an old wooden crate.

'Kat, you ok?' he asked soothingly. She nodded, seeming a little distant and faking a smile simultaneously.

'Dante,' Vergil interrupted, 'I need to find a computer – to check that all the data was transferred successfully.' Both Kat and Dante whipped their heads round to face him.

'Fine... just... be careful.' Dante said. Kat kept quiet. Vergil pulled his brown fedora on, just enough to conceal his blue, blue eyes. He turned on his heel and promptly left the building.

Dante returned his gaze to Kat, whose eyes were fixated on the floor and hands knotted in her lap. Dante raised his hand up to her chin and tilted her head to face his. He let out a deep sigh.

'Jesus Kat, you look pretty beat up. We'll get those bastards, I promise.' Dante said worryingly, paying close attention to her shoulder, eye and swollen lip. She ogled at the man stood in front of her, amazed that he had come back to save _her._

'I'm fine, honestly...' Kat tried to shift her weight as her backside was becoming increasingly numb from sitting on the crate. This only made her wince in pain as she leant on a large, dark bruise on her thigh. She shot her eyes up to Dante who had his eyebrows raised in humour. They both giggled.

'Now, I'm gonna have to take a look at your shoulder. I think the bullet is still in there – it needs to come out.' Dante said sternly. Her expression was now full of fear and trepidation. She reluctantly slid her jacket, shirt and bra strap down her fragile arm.

'I'm scared.' She whispered nervously. This comment reverberated in Dante's head; a déjà vu of when they were in the Octagon together before Kat's capture.

'I'm sorry Kat, about all of this. I should've protected you.' Kat stretched her trembling, henna painted fingers out to reach his.

'Please Dante, don't beat yourself up over this. You did everything you could.' Dante couldn't help but stare at Kat lovingly. After all she had been through, she still trusted him, cared for him, _needed_ him. Kat smirked.

'Are you going to take this bullet out or not?' This brought Dante out of his trance. He smiled affectionately at Kat to reassure her.

'Ready?' he asked. Kat paused, her breathing becoming shallow and her palms becoming sweaty. With widened eyes she quickly nodded. Dante furrowed his eyebrows. He held Kat upright with one hand. After much hesitation, he dug into her wound. Kat screamed; a blood curdling, ghastly scream which made Dante cringe. He swiftly removed the bloody bullet and pulled Kat into his embrace. It was quiet for a moment. She took a fistful of his dirty, grey shirt and began quietly sobbing into Dante's broad shoulder. They held onto each other tightly as he began cooing to her. He took Kats face in his hands, and with his thumb, wiped away a stray tear as it rolled down her defined cheekbone. They shared this moment together; his piercing blue eyes never leaving her large green ones. He began to close the space between their wet lips. Both of their eyes were slowly closing. Vergil returned.

He was carrying a black laptop and a white piece of cloth. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what the pair were about to do. Kat was the first to notice Vergil's presence. She blushed furiously and, again, dropped her gaze to her lap. Dante turned round slowly, moving from in between Kats legs. He was clearly pissed off that his twin had interrupted his chance to get closer to Kat (literally)

'Err, all the data is safe and secure. I managed to find some material for Kat's shoulder, you could use it as a sling.' Vergil stated awkwardly.

'Thanks, Vergil.' Kat replied. Dante nodded, not saying anything. He was still mad at Vergil for abandoning Kat in the Octagon. He ripped the material from Vergil's glove covered hand and helped Kat tie a knot in the sling around her neck.

'I have a plan.' Kat stated out of the blue (and rather proudly).

'What?' the twins demanded. This brought a smile to Kat's face.

'I know how to reach Mundus' lair from Silver Sacks tower – I explored the facilities whilst I was in Limbo.' Vergil's lips twitched with delight and lifted slightly at one corner.

'You really are useful, you know that Kat?'


End file.
